Careers/Jobs
This page is under construction! ''' '''Jobs are forms of employment that provide characters with varying levels of income. Several jobs can lead to a very successful career in your Bitlife life. Jobs payments vary but some do require a greater level of education and certain schooling. Part-time jobs and freelance gigs were added in May 2019 and characters have to be at least 14 to try them. Some careers rapidly provide more social media followers and a massive increase in income after reaching a certain 'breakthrough' (Acting and Composing) while others rely on a gradually increasing wage (Doctor and CEO). Most medical jobs require a PhD but can give a rewarding wage. Choosing careers relies on steady planning and where you live. Emigrating also forces you to get a new career. Most careers also provide raises based on performance or, depending on the job, looks and smarts. Another key thing to remember graduating high school. All of the averages of euros (€) are from Germany and all of the averages of dollars ($) is from United America. Model Agency Jobs This includes all the jobs under the title (Model Agency). You can become famous once you get promoted to Superstar Model. This is one of the pathways to get famous. Airline Jobs This includes all jobs under the title (Airline). Veterinary Clinic This includes all jobs under the title (Veterinary Clinic). Hospital Jobs This includes all jobs under the title (Hospital). Municipal Jobs This includes all jobs under the title (Municipal). Medical Office Jobs This includes all jobs under the title (Medical Office). Newspaper Jobs School District Jobs This includes all jobs under the title (School District). Law Firm Jobs This includes all jobs under the title (Law Firm). Restaurant Jobs This includes all jobs under the title (Restaurant). Police Department Jobs This includes all jobs under the title (Police Department). Fire Department Jobs This includes all jobs under the title (Fire Department). Mortuary Jobs This includes all jobs under the title (Mortuary). Record Label Jobs This includes all jobs under the title (Record Label). Film Studio Jobs This includes all jobs under the title (Film Studio). Small Business Jobs This includes all jobs under the title (Small Business). Publisher Jobs This includes all jobs under the title (Publisher). Retailer Jobs This includes all jobs under the title (Retailer). Orchestra Jobs This includes all jobs under the title (Orchestra). Other Jobs (Real Estate, Circus, Salon, etc.) This is the section for other jobs which are under titles with a smaller variety of jobs. Museum Real Estate Circus Salon Bank Library Fishery Ride Sharing App Fast Food Military Jobs These jobs can be acquired by joining the military. You don't need a degree to enlist in the military but a degree is required to apply as an officer. If your character's application to join the military/enlistment in the military has been rejected. It will notify you, and your character will be able to go through bootcamp. Part-time Jobs This is a list of all part-time jobs and their pay. You will unlock the part-time job option once you turn 14. They are there to help you make quick money early on in your characters life, along with a backup way to make money as an adult if you are unable to get regular jobs. In addition to this, part-time jobs can also be taken along with their full time counterparts in order to boost your characters yearly income. It is suggested to sign up for part-time jobs if you wish to pay for university tuition. This comes with a consequence as your schedule will be packed, and there is a much higher chance of dying. It is also guaranteed to get high blood pressure. Hey! The hourly rates, weekly hours, and weekly wage are not completely accurate. They are constantly fluctuating throughout the game. These are simply the average. ''' Freelance Gigs Freelance gigs are a way to make some quick money. There are many different options. In total there are 8 options. It is suggested that you put it around the minimum amount as there will be a higher chance of someone answering the ad your character put. Note: The prices and accessibility of each gig depends on which country your character lives in. The prices and accessibility here are based on a character living in the USA.''' Job Events *Characters may be promoted and given raises. *Characters can resign from their job or retire if they have reached retirement age. *Upon retiring, the player will receive a pension, which is a portion of their old income received yearly. *Characters can be fired. Reasons for being fired include: **Getting sent to Jail. **Poor performance, usually by not working harder at the job. **Failed drug test. Happens after taking drugs the previous year or by asking a strict job for 28 days off to go to rehab. **Being too old to work. A lawsuit can be filed against employers for doing this as it is against equal opportunity workers' rights. **Having an illness even if the player's performance or behavior is fine. **Broken celibacy, if your character is a priest, clergy, or nun, and decides to date, have a one night stand, or raise a child. **Military characters will be sometimes be dishonourably discharged if they refuse to do the mine puzzle when deployed. **Following the Office update, character could be fired for bad behaviour to co-workers and bosses. *Character's supervisor can ask your character to spend time with them to get ahead. Sometimes this is sexual harassment and supervisors can be sued via Lawsuit and fired if found guilty. *The workplace will do a hobby together as a team building exercise. Category:Information Category:BitLife Category:Under construction